Bobby Love
by sharingstories2
Summary: "Bobby smiled, they may not be perfect, hell they may not be a them but they were themselves and they would make it work."
1. Chapter 1

Bobby wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on with Tara. She was pale and a lot more skittish but he just couldn't figure out why. So as such he turned to F.B.I Bobby and decided to trail her. He knew it was wrong but this was the girl he was head over heels for, how could he let her suffer in pain?

At first he saw nothing, apart from the occasional stop to a café she usually went straight home. For five days she repeated her pattern but on the sixth day Bobby changed his mind and left her alone. He spent all night in bed before deciding he should tell her he'd been trailing her and apologise. Only when he got there he found Tara in a fight… with her ex. Bobby waited a moment before intervening. The man in question stood over Tara, his fists raised as if to strike her, screaming profanities. Bobby grabbed the man and pinned him up against a wall. Clipping handcuffs to the man's hands and a pole. He then turned to Tara for an explanation but she stuck her hand out for the key, reluctantly Bobby gave it to her and Tara let the man go, the man ran out of the room screaming about assault charges. Bobby grimaced and turned to Tara. She took a deep breath and began to explain.  
"He… he wasn't always violent he used to be really sweet but when I broke up with him he demanded to know why, I told him I loved another man" at this Bobby's heart sank  
"He didn't take it very well but he left and I haven't seen him… well until he figured out the other guy worked on the team"

Bobby tried to work out who the other guy was, Demetrius was married so it couldn't be him, Tara was so out of Myles league that Myles league was practically none existent and Jack, well him and Sue were still trying to hide their obvious feelings for each other. As if the team didn't know they were sneaking kisses in their spare time. So that left Bobby himself but Bobby didn't even entertain the idea that she loved him back.  
"So I told him that we were over and that yes I liked you but you're so out of my league I can't even see you and… and" he sensed Tara's tears before they came and did the only thing he could think off. He kissed her.

Tara had been kissed before but as his lips kissed in sync with hers she felt like she had been transported to heaven. She kissed back with vigour as he kissed away her pain and tears. When he eventually pulled back she felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

"Now darling I think it's the other way around" and before she could say anything else he kissed her again.

Bobby smiled, they may not be perfect, hell they may not be a them but they were themselves and they would make it work.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
